Incomplete
by mrschuckbass123
Summary: Blair comes over to sleepover at Serena's... but she runs into Serena's new brother... B/C very out of character... but very fluffy... SPOILERS post 2/17


_**NOTE- SO I HAVE BEEN WRITING THIS FOR AWHILE.. IM NOT SURE IF I LIKE IT... its verry out of character.. but its just fluff... which i love haha**_

_**i will update my other stories in the next couple days**_

_**just this story has been in my mind for a long time**_

_**so please review**_

_**its very AU**_

_**and not as good as i wanted it**_

_**thanks again**_

_**please review**_

_**Natalie**_

* * *

She headed up the elevator  
To reach the top floor  
Bag in hand  
For a girls only sleepover  
Blair was ready  
To get her mind  
Off of  
Yale  
School  
Parents  
Nate  
And most  
Importantly  
Chuck

It has been 2 weeks since  
Blair caught Nate cheating  
On her again  
With Jenny  
She wasn't very upset  
It wasn't a very romantic relationship

It has been 3 months since  
Blair and Chuck  
Have talked  
She secretly missed him  
But she knew  
She cant fall into to that trap again

The door opened  
She looked up to see  
Lilly and Rufus  
Sitting in the kitchen

"Hi Blair! How are you?"

"I am good Ms. Van der Woodsen! Its nice seeing you and Mr. Humphrey!"  
She said while smiling at them both

"Serena isn't home yet! But she should be back soon! You can go up to her room! Rufus and I will be leaving! Eric and Jenny and Dan are out! I don't know about Charles, I think he is with Nathanial."

"Charles?"  
Blair said with a confused look

"Yes well Chuck, he didn't tell you he moved back about 2 months ago! I thought you too were friends? Maybe he just forgot."

"Oh… well I will go up stairs! Its nice seeing you too! Bye!"

"Bye Blair"  
They both said while walking out the door

Blair headed up the stairs  
She continued into the Serena's room  
To place her bag down

But then she heard something  
It sounded  
Like music

She walked out of Serena's  
Room  
And followed  
The sound of the music

It sounded like boy band  
Music  
"Who the hell is in there?"  
She thought to her self

She didn't figure out the song  
Until the chorus

_I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete_

Backstreet Boys  
Typical  
Serena  
Breakup music  
She thought  
Maybe her and Gabriel  
Broke up  
Blair didn't like him  
Anyway  
He seemed  
I  
Don't  
Know  
Fishy

She knocked on the door

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"  
She spoke through the door

"FUCK off Serena!!!."  
She heard through the  
Door  
It wasn't Serena's voice  
It was a mans voice

"Serena, go away I will give you back you CDs later. Its only been a couple months… its not like anyone is breaking your heart."  
The mystery man spoke

Blair recognized the voice  
It was none other than

"Chuck?"  
She yelled through the door

He figured out it wasn't Serena  
He became very embarrassed

"Blair?"

She opened the door to find  
Him laying on his bed  
The room was mess  
With room service trays everywhere  
The boy band music was still playing  
He got up  
He was shirtless  
With just boxers  
He grabbed a shirt  
And put it on  
He has been adding some  
Chub  
From all the chocolate

"Bass.. how pathetic can you be? Chocolate? Backstreet Boys? What happened to – I'm Chuck Bass?"

"Sorry I have just been a little preoccupied lately..."  
He said while trying to clean up a little

"Oh… so I haven't seen you since…."

"Awhile…"

"Ya…."

"Its been too long….."  
he said in a whispered  
but Blair heard  
but chose to ignore it

"So… what have you been doing?"

"This."  
He said while pointing to everything

"Sounds… interesting…."

"So Waldorf… what brings you here? Have you missed me?"

"I'm here for Serena.. but she isn't here yet."

"Oh well you can wait here… I have been meaning to talk to you."

"Yea.. you too…"

"I heard about you and Nate… I'm sorry…"

"Its fine… the relationship wasn't very lovey dovey…if you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I understand…..so did you hear?"

"About what?"

"My.. My.. Waldorf do I actually know some gossip before you?"

"Yes.. it seems like you do! What is it?"

"So… don't tell anyone..you my PI.. so I called him to give a background check.. about this Gabriel Serrano… that S is dating.."

"And.."

"He's not actually who he says… he is in tons of credit debt and supposedly charged for fraud.."

"Like Nate's dad?"

"Yes, exactly… I just though I would tell you.. I know you love the dirt.."

"Yes… there's no secret that a Bass or Waldorf doesn't know!"

"Yea…. So… back to what I was going to say.. about us…"

"Let me talk first… there are many things that I regret saying to you…. I know I shouldn't have gotten back to with Nate.. as I can see… you aren't taking this well.. but neither am I. Dare I say it but I kind of miss you Bass!"

He moved closer to Blair on the bed

"I kind of miss you too.. wait damn it! I miss you so much Blair…I mean.. its weird not being with you… I feel like a part of me is empty. Wait when you said you regret saying stuff to me… do u regret tell me that you.. love…me?"

"Bass….there are many things I regret and saying I love you to you isn't one of them!"

"So… you still love me?"

"…. I guess…. Chuck it takes awhile to fall out of love… but you wouldn't know.."

"What do u mean you wouldn't know?"

"Im just staying… you have never actually been in love… that I know of.."

"Damn it Blair are you kidding me? I know what it fells to be in love.. I also know what it feels like to be in love with someone you have no chance in hell of having… but when I got the chance… she just went running back to him!"

"So this is my fault?"

" No its not your fault.. its just I do know what being I love feels like….i have felt since…. The moment I have met.. you and I haven't stopped feeling it… don't you see my womanizing ways were just a cover up to get my mind off of you!"

Blair smiled  
He actually said he loved  
Her  
She moved right next to him

"So you love me?"

"… Yes.. Blair I love you.. see I said it 3 words 8 letters…. But I cant be yours.. cause you don't want anything to do with me!"

He grabbed her hand tight and looked into her  
Chocolate brown eyes  
And looked back down  
She gave him  
A smile  
and a surprise

"But Chuck… those weren't the rules…! I said when you say it those 3 words… 8 letter letters….i will be yours and you will be mine… no if and's or but's!"

He looked up  
And smirked

Blair stood up  
And pulled him up with her

"But…. We need some new rules…. No kissing… flirting….touching… having sex or even looking at any other girls except yours truly! Understand???"

He grabbed both of her  
Hands

"Yes.. I understand Blair!"

"Good!"  
She said  
And he pecked him on the lips

But he wanted more  
He grabbed  
Her  
And kissed her full on the mouth  
She  
Let go and pushed him  
On the bed

"Its been too long…"  
She said

"way… way.. too long…"  
He whispered in  
Her ear

She pressed her lips  
On his  
And  
Caressed his hair  
And  
He kissed her neck

She looked over and  
Saw the clock

"Oh my god its 9.. Chuck.. Serena might be home… I have to go! Ill visit you later!"  
She said with a wink  
She walked out the door  
But turned  
And stopped  
"Love you!"

"You too!"  
He said back  
With his devilish smirk

She walked into Serena's  
Room  
To find it empty

She got out her phone  
And called  
Her

"Hey S! Where are you?"

"Omg! I am so sorry B! I will be there soon! How long have you been there?"

"About an hour."

"I am so sorry! Gabriel surprised me with dinner… I will be home in 5 minuets! Wait what have u been doing?"

"Ill tell you when you get here!"

"Oh my what happened?"

"You have to wait!"

"Ok, I'm walking into my house now… see in 2 seconds!"

Blair hung up the phone  
And she noticed her  
Shirt buttons were undone  
She frantically buttoned them up

"Blair?"

Blair looked up

"Oh.. hey S!"

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing my shirt! The buttons came undone."

"Oh… is anyone home?"

The door opened

"Hey B you left your shoes in my room"

Chuck said  
And then noticed  
Serena was there

"Hey S."

He blushed  
And put the shoes down

Serena looked at Blair  
Who was bright red

"Hey B… why were your shoes doing in Chuck's room?"

"Yea B, why were you shoes in my room?"

"Shut it Bass.. or I will make more rules!"

She said  
With a smile

"Wait… what? What rules? I was gone for an hour! What happened? I thought you two hate each other?"  
Serena asked

"Well actually opposite…."  
Blair said  
While looking at Chuck  
And walking over to him  
And grabbing his hand

"OH MY GOD…. You two are together? Finally!!!! I am so happy for you both! I'm so happy.. I don't have to deal Chuck moping around…"

Blair looked up at Chuck  
And chuckled

He kissed her on the cheek

"Yay… but now I need details! Chuck its your time to go!

"Ok… Goodnight Serena! Goodnight Blair…. I love you"

Serena jaw dropped  
She was so surprised what he just said to her  
Best friend

"Goodnight Bass…. I love you too!"  
Blair said back and smiled  
And closed the door behind  
Him

"Oh my god B! What happened? The last time I talked you about Chuck you hated him!"

Blair walked over to the bed  
Next to Serena

"I don't know… I kind of let him off.. too easy… but S I really missed him! I mean every since the whole Nate breakup I missed him more. When I was with Nate it was just for getting my mind off of Chuck."

"Awww B that's so sweet.. I want to know what happened when you got here! Details please!!"

Blair chuckled

"So I came here.. like you told me.. and your mom was leaving with Humphrey Dumphrey's dad. Then I came up here.. haha then this is where it gets weird… I heard some music…. And I thought I was alone… I followed the music… and it was get this backstreet boy's…. I thought it was you or something… but I knocked on the door… and I didn't hear your voice.. it was Chuck.. I walked in and it was a mess.. so unChuck-like… but then we just talked.. about just random stuff… and then we kind of got into to the 'us' stuff…and we talked about love… and he was saying how he has loved me since he met me…and then he said he hasn't stopped loving me… and then I said he was mine… and then we kissed… and yea that was it…"

"Awww B that's soo cute…. Did you guys..??"

"No… I stopped before we could… I want to make it special.."

"Awww B that's great!"

"Yea… can we sleep I'm so tired"  
Blair said while yawning

"Ok me too."

Serena said while getting her pajamas on

Blair pushed back the sheets  
And hopped in the bed  
Next to her  
Friend

"Night B!"

"Night S"  
Blair said

30 minutes later

Blair looked over and saw her friend sleeping  
She swiftly moved the sheets off her  
And carefully tip toed out of the room

She knocked on the door

And it opened

"You just couldn't resist.. couldn't you B?"  
Chuck said

"You caught me.. its just seeing you jamming to backstreet boys.. and gaining all this chocolate weight… just turns me on soo much"  
Blair said  
While smirking a little  
And walking inside and on the bed

"So do you want to finish what was started before?"  
She asked  
While calling him over

"You Sure?"  
He said  
With a smirk

She looked up  
And kissed him  
Full on the lips  
And they proceeded on to their love making

The next morning

Serena woke up the next morning  
Alone  
And  
Confused of her friend's whereabouts

She grabbed her robe  
And headed downstairs

She reached downstairs  
And her jaw dropped  
She saw Blair sitting on Chuck's lap  
On the kitchen chair  
Feeding him some food

"Hey S!"  
Blair said  
And then pecked on her boyfriend's lips

"Hi… where were you last night… I woke up and you weren't there!"

"Sorry S… she just couldn't resist me!"  
Chuck said with  
A smirk  
And then pecked on his girlfriend's lips

"Ewww way too much information! I'm going back to bed"  
Serena said

"Ok bye S!"  
Blair said

Serena walked up the stairs  
To her room

"I should go Chuck! My mom is coming back today… and I need to meet her at the airport!"  
Blair said

"No don't go… I should come with you!"

"No.. stop being such a needy boyfriend! Anyway my mom doesn't know about us and they last time I told her about you she didn't become so fond.."

"No.. your mom loves me!"

"Well not right now… but I will make her.. but not now!"  
She said with a smile  
While getting off Chuck  
And getting her bag

"Ok B.. tell Eleanor I say hi then!"

"Bass I will… I'll talk to you later! Bye love you!"

"Bye Blair.. love you too."

She was at the door

"Hey Blair maybe you should sleepover more often!"  
He smirked

"Maybe I should.."  
Blair said  
With a smile  
While kissing him  
And walking out the door

Its official  
Chuck loves sleepovers even more now

He headed up stairs  
And laid on his bed  
And turn his boy band music back on


End file.
